Core 4 Training Overview The primary function of Core 4 is to coordinate and make available cross-disciplinary education and translational training activities associated with the POC-CENT Program. It is worth noting that most of the investigators associated with the POC-CENT Program are actively engaged in a number of preexisting cross-disciplinary, translational, education and training programs that bridge various facets of Neurology, Neurosurgery, Emergency Medicine, Engineering, Industrial Design and Business. Educational and training activities associated with this core fall into two general categories. First specific activities are proposed to augment the existing programs and/or expand the impact they have on member of the POC-CENT Program. Second, a number of new programs are presented to help increase the level of interaction between the various scientists, clinicians, engineers, designers and business developers associated with the POC-CENT Program. The team members for Core 4 include: PI; Mary Beth Privitera, Co-Pi; Art Pancioli, Fred Beyette, Dorothy Air, Balakrishna Haridas, James Heubi, Anita Todd and Joel Tsevat. The Core PI is an expert in the application of human factors in medical product design and as a co-leader with Dr. Haridas of the Medical Device Innovation & Entrepreneurship Program Course Sequence. She has been associated with more than 30 product releases, holds four patents, several provisional patents and has published and lectured on a variety of topics including collaborative design, innovation methodology, and surgical techniques. The team covers the breadth and depth of all the major educational, translational, commercialization and cooperative education based training programs currently associated with the University of Cincinnati.